


Baking with Papa

by SilverPurity



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aria von Aegir-Vestra - Original Child Character, Baking, Cookies, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Ferdibert Week 2019, Implied Sexual Content, Like its suggested near the end, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPurity/pseuds/SilverPurity
Summary: Aria wants to help Ferdinand bake some cookies.[For Ferdibert Week 2019, Day 2 Prompt: Domestic]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558720
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Baking with Papa

“Cookies!?”

“Of course!” Ferdinand nodded in affirmation. “It is getting colder, so what better way to warm up than by making a batch of succulent sweets?”

Aria squealed in joy, giddily bouncing upon the heels of her feet. She began to skip around the kitchen, chanting “Cookies! Cookies!” the entire time. A good ten minutes passed before she finally settled down enough to listen. She beamed at Ferdinand, her orange eyes sparkling with glee.

"Can I help, Papa? Can I, can I, can I?"

"If you truly want to, then yes. Just be careful and be sure to follow the recipe directions."

"Yippee! Thank you, Papa!" She joyfully cheered. "Cookies for me, Papa, and Daddy!"

* * *

_ Step 1: Combine Dry Ingredients _

"How much flour do we need?"

"Aria, not the whole bag!!!"

She let out a squeak and she dropped the bag from the shock. Naturally, the bag exploded upon impact with the floor and unleashed its contents everywhere. It covered everything in a light white powder.

Ferdiand sneezed, spreading the flour everywhere and Aria laughed nervously. They both were coated in flour from head to toe.

"Cups, Aria." Ferdinand stated. "We just need cups."

"Sorry…"

* * *

_ Step 2: Combine Wet Ingredients _

"You're not supposed to throw in the eggshells along with the yolks…"

"Oopsie."

"That's okay. You didn't know. Let me dispose of this and we can start again. We have plenty of eggs."

"But wouldn't that be a waste? Can't I---?"

"No, you can't drink the yolks. You'll get sick."

"What about---?"

"No, you can't drink the vanilla extract either!"

She opened her mouth but she never got a word out. Ferdinand beat her to it.

"The answer is still no!"

Aria pouted, crossing her arms and sinking down to the floor.

* * *

_ Step 3: Mix Together Wet and Dry Ingredients _

"MWAHAHAHAHA! You will not best me, cookie dough! For I am Aria von Aegir-Vestra, daughter of Ferdinand von Aegir and Hubert von Vestra! Face my noble wrath! I am unstoppable!"

"Aria, I can take over the mixing if it's getting too thick for you."

"I REFUSE TO LOSE TO FLOUR, SUGAR, AND VANILLA-FLAVORED EGGS, PAPA! DADDY WILL NEVER LET ME LIVE IT DOWN!"

"Oh dear…" He watched as sizable globs of cookie dough splattered against Aria's cheeks as she spun the spoon through the batter even faster. She continued to laugh that sinister laugh she definitely inherited from Hubert as she tried to stab the mixture with the wooden spoon. "If she keeps this up, there's not going to be anything left to make the cookies."

* * *

_ Step 4: Shape Dough into Small Spheres _

"Is this big enough, Papa?"

Ferdinand stared at the large ball of dough, big enough that it took up both of her hands. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Too big, Aria. They need to be smaller."

"Ah, fluff and puff…" she cursed under her breath, molding smaller spheres from the giant ball. "I can't do anything right."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. It's your first time baking. You'll learn with experience."

"When did you learn how to bake, Papa?"

"When I was younger, around the time Hubert and I went to Garreg Mach for schooling."

"You and Daddy went to the same school?"

"Indeed. Although, we didn't always get along back then. In fact, Hubert downright hated me."

Aria gasped in horror. "Daddy  _ hated _ you!? But why!? How!?"

"Well...let's just say we had different views on how to handle things in life. As we got older, we began to understand the other's strengths and weaknesses. Eventually, we moved passed that hatred and became close friends."

"And then you fell in love, got married, and lived happily ever after, right?"

Ferdinand nodded. "Right."

"Papa?"

"Yes, Aria?"

"When did you get me?"

"After we got married. You were a surprise gift."

"Oh, really? Cool! I like surprises. I bet you and Daddy were super surprised to see me!"

"Yes, we definitely were." He rubbed his hands together, trying to remove the cookie dough that clung to his fingers. "Alright. The first batch is ready for baking!"

"Hooray!"

* * *

_ Step 5: Bake 10-12 Minutes and Enjoy _

"You have chocolate smeared all over your mouth."

"Dun' care!" Aria replied, her voice muffled from having her mouth filled with cookies. "Dese aw suuuuu goooooooob! Debby will lub dese!"

"If you keep eating them all, then there won't be any left for Daddy."

She paused, her cheeks filled to the brim. She looked very much like a chipmunk. Her eyes slowly widened in realization and she gulped down the cookies in her mouth. She looked guilty, hiding a bit under her bangs.

"You're right. Sorry, Papa," she apologized. "It wouldn't be fair to Daddy if he didn't get any. But...they are really,  _ really _ good."

"Shame on you. A noble ought to know her limits and control her impulses."

"Papaaaaa…"

He laughed. "I'm only teasing. Go get yourself cleaned up. I'll figure out an explanation as to why it looks like a whirlwind blew through the kitchen."

"It doesn't look that bad."

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow, skeptically looking at his daughter. Flour coated every inch of the kitchen and it completely covered Ferdinand and Aria. The countertop was a disaster. Puddles of egg yolks, drops of vanilla, and little pieces of forgotten cookie dough were strewn about. The utensils and bowls they had used looked cleaner than anything else in the kitchen, and that was saying something.

Aria shrugged. "Okay, maybe it's a  _ little _ messy."

"A little?" He sarcastically repeated.

She burst into laughter. "Okay, it's  _ really _ messy! Sorry about that, Papa. I didn't mean to make such a big mess."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Then all is well. Don't worry about it."

"You're the best, Papa."

"It is what I strive to be every day! Now, go on. You need a bath, as will I later on."

"Papa, at least let me help you clean up? It's my mess. I should help."

"Alright. If you truly wish to help, I will not stop you. Just don't try to wipe up the flour using water. Otherwise, we'll never get this kitchen clean."

"Okay, Papa!"

* * *

Hubert was always prepared for the worst possible scenarios should they happen. It was in his nature. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight he was about to see. When he opened the door, he could not help but gape at the flour-covered husband that had welcomed him home.

"What happened?" Hubert hesitantly asked, pulling on a lock of white-powdered, sunshine-orange hair.

"Uh, Aria got a little excited helping me in the kitchen?"

Hubert hummed, wiping off a bit of cookie dough that was stuck to Ferdinand's cheek. "That explains why you're a literal mess and why you smell like vanilla."

"We made cookies. They were stabbed by a wooden spoon and made with love. You should have some later with your evening batch of coffee."

"Stabbed...by a  _ spoon _ ?"

"Aria wasn't going to let cooking ingredients get the best of her. She was...determined to assert her dominance, to say the least."

Hubert laughed, a deeper and quieter echo of what Ferdinand had heard earlier in the kitchen. "She's normally so cheerful that sometimes I forget she can be quite the little terror when provoked."

"That would be your fault," Ferdinand replied. "You're an awful influence on her."

Hubert knowingly smirked, neither confirming nor denying his involvement. He started running the strands of flour-coated hair between his fingers. "You're filthy."

Ferdinand sighed. "I know…"

"Would you like some... _ assistance _ ?" Hubert relished the sight of the fierce blush and giddy smile that spread across Ferdinand's face. It said more than enough. Now all that was left was to play the final move. Hubert walked by him, letting the hair fall from his gloved fingers as he went. He leaned in close, so that his voice would brush by the other's ear. "I'll get the water running. Don't keep me waiting too long."

"HUBERT!!!" He heard Ferdiannd yell out in embarrassment.

Such an idiot. But Ferdinand was Hubert's idiot and Hubert wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was at work. I don't expect to get anything else out this quickly for the rest of the week. But I promise I'll go through the entire week eventually! I'm having lots of fun coming up with ideas for these prompts!
> 
> It was Domestic for Day 2. I HAD to include Aria.


End file.
